You And I
by Pontopo
Summary: Maya fights her inner demons in a struggle to admit to herself that she likes Lucas. Even if she can come to terms with being human, how will Riley react? what will become of these two best friends?
1. Girl meets feelings

_**AN: I've been wanting to write a GMW fanfic for a while! Particularly a Lucaya one. Anyway I know this chapters a tiny bit short but I'm trying to get all the characters set up. I know your all familiar with them but still, it's good to get things rolling! I hope you all enjoy! Read and review! Drop suggestions well your at it.**_

" I have climbed highest mountains, I have roamed through the fields, only to be with you, only to be with you."

"Maya! Maya! Maya!" Riley said shaking her friend at her locker "Guess what?!" The brunette went on excitedly.

"What?" Maya said in a plain uninterested voice. It was a voice that gave off the impression she didn't care, but everyone in school knew there was no one Maya cared about more then Riley.

"Lucas did one of those face book like for a rate 1 to 10 things and he said I was a ten!" Riley was so happy as the words came out of her mouth she was practically screaming, which caused a not so casual glare from Missy Bradford.

"That's great Riley." Maya wanted to explain that no one was honest in those things and that everyone rated everyone 10 but she really loved how innocent and naive Riley was. So instead Maya just bobbed her head happily and hugged her friend well she told her how amazing it sounded.

Linking arms the two girls walked into, class/night and sun.

"What's up Cow-Boy?" Maya asked flipping her head towards Lucas's letting her golden hair fly over her shoulder as she did so.

"Well howdy Ms Hart." Lucas smiled politely ripping his imaginary hat to Maya. "I'm just waiting for class myself." He said answering her question.

Oh what a brilliant bond those two had together, Maya always told Lucas she would break him but truthfully she liked that he took her jokes well, he was one of the few people who liked her sense of humour, and she liked that he did, she didn't want to break him she was so happy he was in her life. One might even say she had a little crush...

"Some day/I will/Crush you." Maya spoke pausing between each two words, adding affect to the sentence.

"I'm counting on that M'am." He said smiling turning back to the front of the class looking up at the chalk board.

Maya rolled her eyes and as well as everyone else did she turned to the front of the class.


	2. Girl meets movie night

_**AN/ So I'm really excited about continuing this story. I notice lots of readers, a few follows and favourites, but only one review. I'd really like to up the review anty, it gives me a drive to both continue the story and take in suggestions to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys! Also I'm happy to say this chapter is slightly longer then last! I promise as the story goes on there will be more of a continuing theme and references to previous chapters. **_

When the bell rang and class ended all the class eagerly got up and rushed through the door. Maya practically jumped out of her desk and ran to the door like a cheetah, she was out before the others were even putting their book bags on their shoulders.

By the time Maya had put her books away in her locker and had everything ready to go the others were finally at their own lockers. "UGHH, why don't you guys just run?" Maya said impatiently, acting as if mere minutes were full hours. "Your so slow I just can't even." she rolled her eyes speaking dramatically.

"Were not being slow." Farkle said to his friend "you just lack the patience to realize it."

"Whatever." Maya said giving into defeat, without actually acknowledging that he was right, never would she do that unless it seemed absolutely necessary and now it just wasn't.

"Do you guys all wanna hang out today" Lucas questioned looking over his friends "we could watch a movie at my place, moms out for a while, not that she minds of course."

"Sure Lucas." Farkle smiled.

This was to Riley's disappointment as she was hoping only she would say yes "sure-totally-of-course Lucas!" Riley smiled.

"I guess so." Maya shrugged.

* * *

><p>The gang was all comfortably sat on Lucas's couch Farkle between the girls with an arm around each of them and Lucas on the other end by Maya. Ideally Riley would have had him sit by her, but the way things plaid out she was on the end of the couch.<p>

"What do you ladies want to watch on Netflix?" He asked.

"I think it's so sweet you let us pick Lucas." Riley smiled "but really you can put on whatever." She continued

"WHITE CHICKS!" Maya yelled as soon as her friend was done talking.

Rolling his eyes Lucas couldn't even finish the gesture before laughing "White Chicks it is then." He said putting it on.

"Perfect" Maya said snuggling into him quickly "you know you love me." Riley, on the other end of the couch frowned at this, to her benefit it went unnoticed.

This sentence however did allow Lucas to roll his eyes without lending a chuckle to Maya's comment.

As the movie started Maya sat normally again and this returned Riley's smile.

* * *

><p>By the time the movie was over the group of friends were all in fits of laughter, Maya in particular had tears at the edge of her eyes from laughing so hard "I could watch this movie twenty times over and kill myself laughing each time!" The petit blonde remarked.<p>

"Next time we should watch Easy A" Riley suggested in her usual up beat happy voice "but to be honest I don't mind what we watch, I love our movie nights." she added.

"I was going to say Batman Forever" Farkle said, voicing his opinion as well "but whatever makes you happy Riley." He smiled widely trying to make one out of his two favourite people in the world happy, the other of course being Maya Hart.

"Ok next time we will watch Riley's movie. It's settled." Maya said, smiling to all her friends.

"Don't I get a say?" Lucas chuckled, he didn't really mind to much.

"Nope! Zip! Zilch! None! Nada!" Maya shook her head as she spoke "not even a little! And that's that."

"Well aren't you a doll, M'am." Lucas smiled down at her, to which she only responded to by sticking her tongue out.


	3. Girl meets truth

_**AN/ Longest chapter yet my friends! Not to mention the end of this chapter is our first real important moment and your first big nod to the possibility of Lucaya. I don't own GMW by the way.. and remember to review!**_

When everyone was leaving Cory came to pick up Riley and Maya and Farkles mom came to get him.

"So Maya will you be staying with us tonight?" Cory questioned looking in the mirror of his car seeing the two girls in the back waiting for their response.

"You bet Mr. Mathews." The blonde answered quickly and happily. Maya was always grateful for Cory and Topanga treating her like family when her mom was always busy, trying to do the best she could at raising Maya.

"Maya stays over every Friday night dad, you know that." Smiled Riley, deciding to chime in and announce her presence.

"Your right Riley." Cory nodded "just thought I'd double check, because ya never know." He smiled.

"Well I always love keeping you in the loop on things." Maya smiled teasingly. She liked to tease and poke fun with people, it was what she did. Now particularly she was giving him a little nod to the fact that rarely did Riley even have to ask about Maya staying over anyone, it just seemed to be a given.

"And we always love having you stay over at our place. Your like family to us Maya, I know I say it a lot, and Topanga to, but you really are." He said as the car stopped in their apartment buildings parking lot.

* * *

><p>Once they were home and had the sleeping bags out on the floor of Riley's bed room Auggie was sound asleep and Cory and Topanga were watching a movie in their room.<p>

"I got the pop corn!" Riley smiled taking it out of the micro wave.

"And I got the Pepsi!" Maya said finishing up filling the second glass.

"Shhh!" Topanga warned walking out of the bath room and heading back to her room.

"Oops.." The two girls said speaking in sync together. "Stop it!" They both said again grinning doing the 'fabulous' hand gesture.

* * *

><p>Walking back into Riley's room with the food the girls turned off the light and climbed into their sleeping bags. Their phones provided enough light to see the food and prevent them from spilling or dropping anything. This was what they called their "gossip" section of the night.<p>

Jumping right into things Riley decided to start "so what do you think Lucas thinks of me? Do you think he liked me?!" She asked quietly. It wasn't that they thought others were listening, just whispering became a habit for this part of the night.

"Of course he does Riles!" Maya smiled "who wouldn't like you, your the nicest and sweetest person I know."

"You know what I mean Maya, like.. Do you think he Like-Likes me?" The brunette said rephrasing her question.

"Hmmmm." Maya pursed her lips in thought, of course this was purely her teasing Riley of course she was going to say yes, Riley knew wether or not she thought so for real she would answer 'yes' and shocker.. Not, she did "why do you even bother asking Riley, you know the way he looks at you."

Even though she couldn't be sure Maya meant it hearing the words filled her with excitement and even gave her a faint blush "good!" She paused "some times I think he might like you though." Riley frowned.

"You think so?" Maya asked curiously almost letting the little spark of excitement show in her voice, but she covered up a little, as best she could half way through a sentence.

"Wh-what would do you think about that?" Riley asked now looking at her friend.

"Obviously I wouldn't date Lucas Riley don't worry about it." Maya smiled reassuringly.

"What do you mean by that? You wouldn't date him just because I like him? Does that mean you do like him? Does that mean I'm in the way of your happiness?" Riley barely took a breath between each statement.

"Honey! Relax!" Maya chuckled "I-Will-Never-Date-Lucas." She paused "I love you way to much." She was careful of her words, she wanted to phrase it in a way that she was not lieiing to her friend, but also find a way to distinguish her friends suspicions about a possible crush on Lucas without denying it.

"That's not answering my Question..." This time Riley spoke slowly, trying to keep it together.

"I mean-" Maya stopped in her sentence thinking about how to say this "ok, I mean, Lucas is cute and sweet." She admitted "but Riley your the best thing that's ever been in my life I will never do anything to hurt you."

Riley felt relief to this, but she knew she couldn't be so selfish "Maya-if Lucas asks you out or some thing, and you want to say yes-don't let me stop you." She smiled widely giving her friend her blessing.

After this the two girls hugged, and it was a long hug. They both found comfort in it.

"I think we've had enough "gossip" for ten of these sleep overs, wanna watch a movie?" Maya asked quirking a brow

"Sounds like a plan." Riley smiled.


	4. Girl meets Lucas's mom?

_**AN/ so we've had a lot of Maya and Riley, this chapter will focus on Lucas and his side of things. This chapter is gonna have mostly Lucas, and maybe a Lucaya moment? next chapter could have a Rucas moment.. How long should it be until I make Lucaya end game?**_

That day on the sub way Lucas's life changed forever, he met two out of three of his best friends for the foreseeable future. Lucas was pretty shocked when the two girls from there ended up being in his class because after all what were the odds? Nether less he was happy.

When he met the passionate and rebellious blonde and the shy and sweet brunette on the sub way he had secretly hoped to see more of them some day, they intrigued him. He just didn't imagine some day would be so soon/and so often.

"Hoooowwwdyyyyyy Cow Boy." Maya grinned sitting down in her desk. Riley was already in her seat talking to Lucas.

"Well hello M'am." Lucas smiled turning in Maya's direction tipping his imaginary hat.

"Doesn't Farkle get a hello?" Farkle asked in his innocent yet flirtatious voice.

"Hi Farkle-" Maya said in a very creepy very step ford like voice.

"Hell-ohh." Farkle grinned speaking in a deeper voice giving Maya a wink.

"Good morning class." Cory smiled to his students cutting them all off from their conversations and drawing everyone's attention to him.

* * *

><p>After class Maya walked over to Lucas's locker and poked him "are we doing tutoring after school today?" She asked swinging back and fourth, just a little.<p>

"Sure." Lucas smiled glad to help his friend "my house?" He asked. It wasn't so much that he really cared where it was, but everyone preferred the comfort of their own home, and Maya seemed to like being over to his house anyway.

"Sounds like a plan." Maya said looking up to Lucas "and stop being so much taller then me!" She added complaining punching him in his chest before walking off.

A few lockers over Riley wasn't to happy. It's not that Riley was angry at Maya for being just a little flirty, she just had that instinct. She wouldn't be mad if the two were to date after all she was the one who told Maya to go ahead, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel just a little competitive.

Smacking some colorful lip gloss on she walked towards his locker in a confident strut. The confidence didn't seem to last long because as soon as she was about to say some thing he turned around following Maya.

* * *

><p>When the duo arrived at Lucas's Maya greeted his mom. Maya liked Lucas's mom she was so nice, and she looked like she was straight out of a movie, she was gorgeous.<p>

"Well hi you to!" She smiled stammering over to Lucas and Maya on her high healed shoes "you know, you've been coming over an awful lot studying with my handsome boy, are you his little girl friend?" She asked looking down at them. Lucas was ALMOST as tall as his mom, her heals gave her a big boost though, and he came a few inches below her.

"Pshht!" Maya said in a voice that seemed to carry a vibe between sarcasm/disgust/and playfulness, over all it was a joke and it didn't come off as rude. As the blonde looked around at the grocery bags and Miss Friars shoes she made the assumption she was just inside having not yet put away the groceries or taken off her shoes.

"Aww that's so sweet! You know I was just like that with Lucas's dad in school-corse we never dated for a long time after that, but still we must'a done some thing right raising up such an angel."

"Mom!" Lucas protested embarrassed.

Lucas's mom wasn't quite as smart and bright as he or his dad seemed, but she was so nice. And the way she talked about her and Lucas's dad made Maya smile, she never saw love like that with her parents, but she did with Topanga and Cory, it was still refreshing.

"Now you just go on in and study with your little friend sugar plumb I'll throw you two cuties together a snack." Maya could definitely hear Lucas's mom's Texas accent more then his own.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want help with Maya?" Lucas asked as the two sat down opening up their books.<p>

"I can't do multiplying with decimals, show me." Maya spoke very clearly and plainly, to some it would come off rude but Lucas was used to it. In fact Lucas kind of liked Maya's touch and rough attitude some times.

"Maya it's not that simple you have to put some work into it to." Lucas explained trying to be as helpful as possible.

"I know-" Maya paused, she was about to start on again but his mom came in with their snack.

"Hi again you to!" Lucas's mom smiled messing his hair up with her hands setting a plate down in front of them it had what looked like chocolate chip cookies on it, some kind of nut might have been in them to.

Maya smiled up to Lucas's mom "you didn't have to make anything special for us, honestly."

Lucas was amazed at how quickly Maya shifted into a polite personality.

"Well aren't you just the nicest little thing!" she responded

"Mom likes to do these things-I think" Lucas paused "I mean, she's a great mom."

"See, just like I said... what a little angel. Now you to get back to your little study date don't mind me."


	5. Girl Meets Acceptance

"You know Maya mom

likes you a lot, she says your welcomed at our house any time." Lucas smiled as he walked Maya home from their study session. He knew he didn't have to, Maya was more then capable of handling herself but Lucas was a gentleman.

"Your mom is such a doll." Maya smiled

"She is great." Lucas agreed.

"You know Lucas, you don't have to walk me home." Maya paused "I think I'm more then capable of handling myself in New York. After all no one 'walks the walk' like me." Maya grinned doing a very pretentious strut just for a few steps.

"Well Ms. Hart what if I said I enjoyed walking home?" Lucas said grinning.

"Then I'd say your company is welcomed." Maya smiled "with one condition."

Of course there was a catch, Maya was never simple Lucas should have seen that coming. "And what might that be?"

"YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME!" Maya yelled quickly jumping on his back giving him no chance to say no, not that she thought he would have anyway.

Lucas grinned to this and went full speed ahead with her on his back. He didn't complain, in fact he thought it was kind of funny, Maya had a 'whimsical' sense of humour, it was actually kind of... Adorable?

* * *

><p>Riley was in her room working on home work and trying to figure out what she could do for phone with Lucas.. Mostly the second part.<p>

"What'chya doing?" Auggie said slowly pushing her door open waiting out side of it.

"Just some home work. You can come in Auggie, you don't have to wait there?"

"Okey dokey." Auggie smiled walking into the room.

"So what are you doing Auggie?" Riley asked, not really all to curious, just extending pleasantries with her brother.

"Ava doesn't love me anywhere!" He said exploding into tears.

All Riley thought she could do was hug into him, and she did in her best attempt to comfort him.

"I-" he sniffled barely able to get his words out. "I-Miss-Hmmph-Ava!"

"Aww Auggie what happened?" Riley asked with a frown.

"Well-I told-Ava Ha-how-I felt.." He paused trying to breath to gain back his ability to speak normally "and she-she dumped me! She dumped me Riley!"

"You told her how you felt? Didn't she already know."

"It was an all cards on the table power move!" Auggie said wiping some tears away "she was dumping me so I told her that."

"So you were truthful and this happened? That's so sad." Riley didn't try it, she wanted to comfort Auggie but all she could think of was her problem with Lucas. Maybe she could put all her cards on the table and see what happened. Maybe Lucas liked her to, maybe he didn't, either way the worry would be gone.

* * *

><p>The next day in glass Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were all chatting away when Riley decided to ask Lucas if they could talk, alone.<p>

"Maybe that's not a good idea." Maya protested casually like a hidden spy collapsing an organization from the inside " could start class soon." She explained.

Maya's explanation was solid, but Riley knew what she was doing. "I don't think he'll notice a few minutes."

"Please." Maya snorted "his daughter and public enemy number one both late? Trust me he will."

"Oh well." Riley shrugged taking Lucas by his sleeve walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I know you like Lucas Maya." Farkle said quietly to Maya.<p>

"No I don't! And even if I did why would you care?" The sassy blonde spoke very defensively, by the second half of her sentence she had realized how it sounded and she cooled it down adding a casual eye roll, hoping to cover it up.

"You can lie to me Maya, but don't lie to yourself."

"How did that little chipmunk get so wise?" Maya thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Lucas I like you a lot!" Riley didn't waste any time. She wasn't planning to do it like this but as soon as she left the room it came out, it seemed like the easiest way to say it.<p>

"Wow-umm Riley." Lucas blushed. He had always known Riley liked him, but he never thought she was gutsy enough to be so up front about it. "Did she get that from Maya? Did that mean Maya gave her advice? Did that mean Maya didn't like him? Stop if Lucas your thinking like Riley talks!" Lucas stared off blankly in thought.

"Lucas?" Riley questioned

"Oh-oh yeah." He said looking back at Riley. "Look." He paused giving Riley a reassuring smile "Riley I like you a lot, but I like you as a friend. Your an axing friend, and an amazing girl. Please don't take this harshly? Just-I like Maya."

"You like who now?" Riley was kind of shocked. Sure Lucas and Maya had tons of chemistry, just Riley never thought Maya was his kind of girl, Riley thought she was Lucas's type of girl.

"I like Maya-Riley I'm sorry. And I know I can't date your best friend.. Just it wouldn't be fair to you, if I were to 'settle' you should be a great guys first choice, not my second." Lucas said rushing to explain everything.

"I understand.. And Lucas, you should ask Maya out... I think she might like you to." Riley spoke quietly, trying not to cry, but also trying to help both friends out.


	6. Girl Meets Heart Break

_**Hey guys! so heads up to move development at a believable rate Filey will be happening earlier then Lucaya. To be totally honest I only ship Filey a little, I'm merely using it as a device to move towards Lucaya. So post suggestions for Filey moments, since I don't care enough to pour my heart into them. Sorry if this chapter is late compared to others, but I write when I have muse... so in other words get used to it? I love you all for giving many reviews! thanks to the guests who have been reviewing as well! enjoy Lovers! 3 Also expect another chapter within the next few hours, my muse is HIGH!**_

Days had passed since Lucas told Riley about his crush on Maya, and she had taken it well. Riley decided it was time to stop focusing so much on her crush on Lucas and start focusing on being a good friend to Maya and moving out of the way.

"Riles?" Maya said in a questioning voice as they walked to the sub way.

"Ya?" Riley replied tilting her head in Maya's direction.

"Are you alright? Because you haven't talked about Lucas much since I said I liked him a little, and I mean he's still your guy, you guys are gonna be the next Cory and Topanga, remember?" Maya smiled, hiding her true feelings as always.

"Nah." Riley tried to act casual, she had to be a emotion ninja... Like Maya. "I'm totally over Lucas." She added with a casual shrug "it's all about B-business now... All about focusing on school and stuff."

"Were you about to say Billy?" Maya arched a brow she was shocked but she plaid it off casually.

"Ewww!" Riley shuttered in disgust, it was very Maya. Maybe her friend was rubbing off on her.

"Good." Maya chuckled.

* * *

><p>Watching the girls walk in Lucas tipped his imaginary hat in Maya's direction and Farkle grinned spreading his hands across his desk and flipping his bangs out of his face "ladieeeees." He winked<p>

"Farkle..." Maya and Riley replied, they were so used to this routine they answered in sync with one and other.

Sitting in their seats Maya pushed her long blonde locks to the side, out of the way of her face widening her view of Lucas "morning Ranger." She smiled to Lucas, she didn't add 'Rick' or 'Roy' because it was the same game no matter what. She could say as many variations of the name as she wanted and Lucas's response would always be polite as long as she wasn't to hurtful. It was always the same game.

"Morn'in Maya." Lucas smiled, he had already tipped his 'imaginary hat' once this morning but he did it again anyway, he liked the game just as much as Maya, maybe more even.

Rolling her eyes Maya gave him a blank stare "I will break you."

"If you say so." Lucas replied keeping his grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Off to the side Farkle was flirting it up with Riley, Riley didn't really care, and she wasn't cutting him off as much as usual. Maybe with Lucas out of the way she was expanding her mind to consider other romantic possibilities. Was Farkle one of her potential love interests?<p>

"So Riley-I notice your not staring off at Lucas this morning. Has thee lady finally decided to go for a real catch." Farkle said flipping his bangs out of his face "a real man." He finished winking at the brunette.

"Well I was enjoying a conversation with you until you blew it." Riley said turning back to the front of the class waiting for her father to begin the days lesson.

"Ouch." Farkle mumbled "me thinks Maya might be rubbing off on this one."

Watching the front of the class Riley grinned in thought "my first kiss is happening, and it's happening today." With Lucas she had to worry about things, like if he liked her back, but Farkle was so into her he'd practically faint if she kissed him and she could just have it out of the way. Liking some one whom was even less cool then she was gave her confidence, not even liking him and just kissing him for the sake of having a kiss? That should be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>"Farkle" Riley called walking to his locker, she had waited til Maya and Lucas left for their study session.<p>

"Yes Riley?" He turned around looking at her. He was shocked and stunned when instead of saying anything she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, kissed him, turned around, and left.

"Oh-My-God!" Farkle cooed leaning down against his locker.

Later that night Riley had to go check some of her home work at Lucas's so when she was home in bed and finally texted Maya "Maya! Maya! I had my first kiss today." She knew she did it late but it was better late then never.

* * *

><p>Opening her phone smiling to see her best friends name Maya read the text, about half way through her hands began to shake. Logically she had assumed Riley kissed Lucas, she had no idea it was Farkle, earlier in the day.<p>

"That's great Riley. Tomorrow I have to go to school alone, Kay? I'm sorry, but mom said she wanted to take me to the diner of some thing... Anyway gotta go.."

After sending the text Maya shut her phone off and like so many other nights she cried her self to sleep with thoughts like

"Of course it was Riley"

"Why can't I be that pretty?"

"I'm smart! Why does she do so much better then me in everything."

She knew she shouldn't think so harshly of her best friend, she shouldn't think of her as an enemy and she certainly shouldn't envy her... But Maya had many faults, she was only human.


	7. Boy Meets Girl

_**an/ hey'oh! Told you the next chapter wouldn't be to long. Also sorry if you find some of these people's phases out of character, but being a teen myself I wanted to show some things the show won't. **_

_**ex: Riley getting more into boys and such, Maya facing emotions, Lucas being a little angry occasionally. **_

"Riley." Lucas whispered in the brunettes direction. "Riley." He repeated. "Riley!" This time he said it a little louder in hopes of getting her attention more effectively.

Rolling her eyes Riley turned around and looked at Lucas "what?" She asked in a bored tone, unhappy that he had taken her attention away from her little game of flirtation with Farkle.

"Where's Maya? Have you seen her today?" He asked, missing his games with the petit blonde. Lucas's day was never complete if he didn't get to enjoy Maya trying to tease him into defeat.

"No, I dunno, she didn't want to walk to school with me today."

it was obviois from her tone that she wasn't very 'invested' in their conversation. To make matters worse moments later she turned away not even bothering to see if he had any more questions.

"Thanks for nothing." The most of the time/usually polite boy said in a very un-polite, very quiet voice. It's not that he cared to much if Riley heard it, but if he could take it back he most defenitly would.

"I heard that." Riley said rolling her almond pointed eyes "sorry not sorry Lucas." She said in a tone filled with attitude and sass.

"Maybe Maya has been here all along." Farkle chuckled quietly to Riley's comment.

"Not helping Farkle." Lucas glared before turning back into his seat. "Sir." He raised his hand.

"Yes ." Cory turned away from the board looking at Lucas "what is it that you want?" He was never very fond of Lucas, though he had to admit that Lucas was a very nice boy.

"May I please go to the rest room?" He questioned.

"Hurry back." Cory answered tossing him a hall pass.

"Thank you sir." Lucas smiled getting out of his seat walking slowly to the door. Of course Lucas wanted to run to the door and gun around all over the school until he found Maya, but he didn't want to lose his hall pass so he could stay patient for now.

Grabbing his hand Riley whispered "if your looking for Maya and she's not here, try her locker, if she's in school she's probably there." The brunette said trying to be as helpful and supportive to her friends as she could.

* * *

><p>Walking in the halls Lucas looked over the different lockers, spotting Maya's he opened it seeing the small blonde scrunched up in a uncomfortable looking position sobbing in her locker. "Go away!" She commanded barely able to turn her head in the tight space. She realized that it was a good thing however, when she remembered how much she was crying and sobbing and sulking.<p>

"I'm not going any where Maya." Lucas smiled moving some hair out of her face "have you been crying?" He asked as he observed her puffy cheeks, her slightly wet eyes, and the reddened bottom of her nose.

"I don't cry." Maya insisted moving the edge of her sleeve up to her face wiping some tears away. Maya wasn't used to feeling so exposed and in touch with her emotions, that's a lie... She cried a lot, but only to herself, not even to Riley! So Lucas seeing her like this was a blow to her pride.

"You can talk to me Maya." He paused "if you want to." Lucas said looking at her, she could tell he wouldn't push her.

Initially she wasn't going to talk or let him in, not at the risk of embarrassing herself.. but she just bursted out letting everything out of her system, into the air for Lucas to hear "I'm a girly girl! I like boys and I want to be a princess! I like feeling pretty and I don't like when boys I like don't kiss me and start kissing other girls." She said quickly burying her face into her lap.

"So Farkle and Riley, huh?" He frowned trying to keep interest. Her outburst could only mean one thing, that she liked Farkle. He had no idea that this was all a giant misunderstanding.

"What are you talking about." Maya said trying to hide her sobbing voice wiping her tears away once again with her sleeves.

"Your upset because Riley kissed Farkle?" He said rewording his statement. He had a glimmer of hope when she never responded to his first hypothesis.

"I thought Riley kissed y-" she stopped before finishing, if she said that it would be obvious she liked Lucas.

"Maya-I have a confession."


	8. Girl Meets Locker

_**AN/ hope I'm keeping you all interested, anyway enjoy. and thanks for the guest who reviewed. **_

"Maya I have a confession." Lucas's said quietly, his voice barely pierced Maya's ears, but it was loud enough for her to hear... Barely.

"Ya?" The blonde replied still scrunched up in her locker. She tried perking up a little and looking over to him but her reddened eyes and minimum moving room made it difficult.

"I-I." He was having trouble getting the words out, and a part of him didn't think this was the right time, it wasn't very special like Maya deserved, god this girl deserved the world. "I." He began speaking again, trying one more time to let her know how he felt.

This time Lucas didn't fail, intentionally at least, some thing cut him off. The door of Cory's class room opened and Farkle came out "Mr. Mathews said you've been out to long Lucas." Farkle said, staying there instead of going back right away, he had to be gone long enough to make it seem like he actually went to the bath room.

"You guys go in. It will look weird if I show up now to. I'll be in, in like.. Five.. Maybe ten." Maya smiled.

"Alright, but we should wait a minute to Lucas, to make out as if we went to the bath room." Farkle smiled.

"That's a good idea buddy." Lucas smiled standing up. Part of him was glad Farkle ruined the moment it gave him a shot of doing it the right way.

"I am a genius you know." Farkle smiled moving his head to let his hair flow out of his face "and a ladieeeees man." He grinned.

"So I've heard." Maya chuckled. She was curious if he and Riley were actually a thing or not. Maya didn't think either of them seemed like the 'casual hook up' type, but they hadn't yet made any official relationship or anything of the sort.

"Now's probably good." Lucas decided "see you in class Maya?" He said it as a statement but it came out kind of like a question.

"Sure thing sun dance." Maya smiled winking to him teasingly.

Rolling his eyes Lucas went to class with Farkle. This wasn't an annoyed eye roll though, he grinned as he did it.. And Maya thought it was about the cutest thing ever.

* * *

><p>After class Riley approached Maya "soooo Maya you were talking to Lucas outside of class this morning.. What'chya talk about?..."<p>

"I don't know, he just wanted to check if I was alright." Maya shrugged.

"That's so sweet!" Riley cooed

"Anyway, really Riley! You kissed Farkle!? Why didn't you tell me?" Maya shouted, still not having had time to confront Riley about It now seemed as good a time as any.

"I did... Kind of..." Riley got quieter with each word of her short sentence because she knew Maya was more right then she was wrong.

"You said you kissed 'some one' I just thought it was Lucas. I didn't know it was Farkle!" The blonde protested. Farkle was always pining over the two, never really being able to choose either one to gun after.

"Is that why you were so upset?" Riley asked with a frown. She was over Lucas, or at least trying to be, but still it hurt knowing her friend would be sad to see her happy, no matter what the conditions were. They had both come to terms with the fact that they both liked him, and they both said either one could go for him. So why did Maya get to be jealous and sad?

"Y-ya I guess so." Maya admitted.

"But why would you be sad to see me happy! I mean I know that's not actually what happened, but when it's what you thought happened you were sad!" She yelled at Maya, not angrily, but certainly not happily.

"think back to when you liked Lucas, if I kissed him then you would have been upset Riles. Besides I didn't say anything bad." Maya rolled her eyes turning her head to the side.

"I-I guess so.." Riley was still a little sad, but she'd get over it soon.


	9. Boy Meets Plan

**_Authors Note~ So if you haven't noticed yet unlike the show the chapters are named after Lucas or Maya (mostly Maya..) Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this one. I've noticed each chapter gets only one or two reviews (which I appreciate! 3) but if you reading please drop a review! ._**

* * *

><p>When Friday had finally arrived Lucas had decided that it was time to ask Maya out, put up or shut up, he told himself. He couldn't deal with the constant paranoia of wether or not she liked him back. Lucas wasn't used to feeling so head over heals like this, he had always been chased and never felt any need to chase, Maya was different, she wouldn't let him feel even a little in control and it made him even more crazy about her.<p>

"Hey Maya." Lucas turned to face her eagerly, of course he didn't show it though.

"Sup SunDance?" The blonde grinned mischievously. Maya knew Lucas took no offence to her remarks, in fact she kind of had the feeling he might even enjoy them. She didn't think he liked her, but she did think he valued her as a friend to some degree.

Ignoring the remark Lucas spoke quiet and nervously "Listen Maya there's som-"

"Morning class." Cory smile happily interrupting Lucas's statement.

It was almost as if the world was trying to tell Lucas not to date Maya. Every time he went to ask the spunky blonde on a date some thing interrupted him, next time he would have to do better, he'd have to be alone with Maya.

"Tell me later, alright Hop-Along?" She winked with a wicket grin before turning back to her desk and the front of the class.

"That girl is some thing.." he thought quietly to himself looking up at Cory.

* * *

><p>It was that night that Lucas decided to put his plan into action, but he needed Riley's help. His initial idea was to have a movie, but to have Riley and Farkle leave during it, probably with Maya in the bath room or occupied else where so she couldn't stop them, then Lucas could finish the movie with Maya and walk her home afterwards. Maybe he would simplify it to the point that Riley and Farkle wouldn't even have to come, he could say they got busy, but for now that was his only idea.<p>

"So movie tonight at my house?" Lucas asked his friends by their lockers confirming their plans.

"You know it." Maya smiled.

"Sure thing Lucas!" Riley agreed. She still wasn't "team Laya" but she wasn't going to sabotage them or anything... right?

"Of course." Farkle said shaking his head to the side moving his hair out of the way.

"Awesome!" Lucas smiled to the fact that his plan was coming together.

"See ya there cow boy." Maya grinned getting out of her seat.

"Of course you will Ms Clutterbucket." He smiled tipping his imaginary hat "after all it is my house."

"weak response SunDance." Maya replied rolling her eyes with a slight chuckle as she left the room.

"Get a room!" Most of the class shouted as they finished packing up their book bags and got ready to leave like Maya had.

* * *

><p>Waiting for everyone to show up Lucas was preparing for the movie. He had popped some non-buttered pop corn, poured a few glasses of juice and set it all down on the coffee table by the tv, that's when the door bell rang.<p>

"Ranger Rick!" Maya shouted ringing the door bell again.

"I'm coming!" Lucas assured her heading to the door. "Hey!" He smiled after opening it for Maya.

"Hey there buddy." Maya grinned walking on in.

"Please, let me take your jacket." He smiled, Maya wasn't wearing a jacket, he just liked playing their game.

"Of course!" Maya smiled pretending to take off a jacket and hand it to Lucas, who seemed to be very into the game taking the extra step and walking to the coat hanger laying the fake jacket there.

"Where's Riley and Farkle?" Lucas questioned curiously, of course he was happy to be left alone with Maya but he couldn't help his curious nature.

"Riley said she wanted to walk here with Farkle..." She paused "so they're probably awkwardly walking/or hooking up, I just can't tell any more. I used to be able to read Riley like a book." She frowned.

"Aww, I'm sure it won't be like that for long." Lucas smiled trying to comfort Maya.

"Thanks Sun Dance.." Maya said perking up hugging into Lucas.

"Any time Maya." Lucas smiled hugging Maya back, his head was a few notches above hers and he could smell her hair, he liked it, it had a fruity scent, maybe blue berry's?

"Hands get'n a little low on the hug there Ranger Roy." Maya teased, of course it wasn't. Lucas was a perfect gentlemen but Maya loved teasing him and making him panic, it was so easy and brought her so much amusement.

"Oh sorry!" He took his hands off of her immediately and looked away awkwardly scratching his neck "aww-Ermm-aww... Sorry..." He looked down repeating his apology.

"I'm kidding!" She punched his arm gently.

"Good." Lucas sighed in relief.


	10. Girl Meets First Kiss

_**authors note/ So I wasn't planning on putting them together but when the moment came I decided to go for it. I was going to have them hover there awkwardly and pull away but then I realized this has been ten chapters and the couple it's for hadn't even become a couple yet! So I hope your not mad I kept you waiting, but here it is :) I'm also thinking of ending the fan fic, the last two chapters have zero reviews :/ I might continue, or do a sequel with a short time skip. I dunno :/ Also I'm sorry if this chapters short, I was gonna have Lucas walk Maya home but the ending just seemed perfect 3 **_

Plopping down on the couch Maya looked at her phone "Lucas, Riley and Farkle aren't coming." She said. She tried to sound a little disappointed but she didn't really care to much.

"Ah'darn!." Lucas acted, badly, that he was disappointed "doesn't mean we can't enjoy the movie!" He was always positive, but this wasn't him just making the best out of a bad situation, this was him being genuinely positive, of course Maya didn't know that.

"Sure thing Cow Boy!" She chuckled bringing two of the four glasses he took out back to the kitchen.

"You know you don't have to do that Maya." He chuckled.

"I know stupid, I was trying to be nice!" Maya said in a plain voice.

"How about you start with not calling me so many names?" Lucas grinned. He didn't really mean it, it was obvious to everyone that he loved her playing games with him and he admired each name she chose to grace him with.

"I'm not an angel Lucas! Take what you can get, or take nothing at all." Maya said looking at him with a very serious expression before she cracked a smile.

"I guess I'll take what I can get then." Lucas shrugged grinning and sat down on the couch waiting for Maya to join him.

When she came back into the living room Maya sat by Lucas and picked up the controller scrolling through Netflix "Riley and Farkle aren't coming so we don't have to watch their lame movies." She grinned.

"Good!" He was only teasing he didn't mind Batman or Easy A but like Maya, Farkle, and Riley, he had his own taste in movies.

"What do you wanna watch SunDance?" She looked up at him.

"Hmm." He grinned grabbing at the control.

"I am controller of thee great device! I merely asked what you wanted me to look for." She scoffed teasingly grabbing back at the controller making him fall down on top of her.

Lucas stopped himself before his forehead smacked against Maya's face, he managed to steady one of his hands on the couch leaving him hovering just above her face.

"Umm... Hi." Maya said quietly and awkwardly.

"Hi.." Lucas replied in the same quiet voice before leaning down and kissing Maya. He wasn't sure if this was the right moment, but if he didn't take the chance now he wasn't sure that he ever would.

Maya blushed a deep scarlet kissing Lucas back.

It wasn't a very deep or passionate kiss, it was barely a kiss. Both Lucas and Maya awkwardly pulled away after a few seconds or so, maybe 2 or 3, but it was still a kiss, and it was, for both of them, a first kiss.


	11. Boy Meets The Beginning

**authors note: So I was totally done with this story, then I watched Girl Meets Friendship and the ending made me want to shoot my brains out. I can only assume that new guy will be a love interest for Maya as a lame attempt to get rid of Lucaya shippers, well I ain't buying it! I was going to start a new story (don't worry I have 3 GMW story's planned I'm just saving them.) but I was to lazy to start one so I just had to do another chapter. This is probably the first legit Lucaya moment LoL and I have like 3 or 4 more chapters planned as of now. **

The week end was over and Monday had arrived, Maya and Lucas hadn't talked since the night of the kiss when he walked her home. She wasn't sure if she could tell Riley/she knew she had to but how? Did she just say it? More importantly would Lucas want to talk to her? What if he said it was a mistake!? That's why Maya didn't want to talk to Lucas, because she knew as soon as they talked it was over.

Poking Maya for the fourth time in a row Riley was becoming aggravated "Maya!" She practically yelled this time sick of repeating it.

"Ya Riles." Maya smiled turning to her friend letting her blonde curls bob to the side as she moved.

"How was your week end? I didn't go to the movie-Farkle said we shouldn't show up so you and Lucas could be alone." Secretly Riley had hoped that everything would be the same, that nothing had changed and that she would still be the closest thing Lucas had to ever having a girl friend.

"It was good-Riley-I." Maya stuttered and stumbled, she wasn't used to feeling like this, she was always so smug. "Riley Lucas and I kissed!" She knew the longer she kept it from Riley the worse it would be.

"Maya you just yelled that to the whole class..." Farkle pursed his lips together as everyone turned to Maya.

"Oh god!" She paused "he's gonna think I was like bragging and obsessing and all that! Oh no!" She put her head into her arms on her desk. "Kill me now!"

"Back up the train!" Riley yelled/but she was easy to ignore with all the noise or cheers and boos.

Walking in Lucas noticed everyone's head turned from Maya to him. "Umm hi all?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

Maya didn't look up/did he know? Oh god he had to! The awkward was just flowing through the air it was so bad.

Lucas looked around and walked passed everyone sitting down by Maya poking her shoulder. "Maya." He said looking at her "is this about?..." His voice trailed off in the sentence not sure how to end it.

"You bet hee-haw." Maya replied without looking up, oh god what he must think of her.

To Maya's surprise Lucas wasn't mad at her, at all. He was a little thrown off the tracks but if anything he was happy they knew, this was going to be an interesting week for sure.

"Morning class..." Cory Matthews said standing in front of the class opening up his arms.

* * *

><p>Recess came and Lucas tapped Maya's shoulder walking out of the class. "Maya, can we talk? You know... About the week end, about us?" He was nervous, his words didn't all come out right.<p>

"As soon as we talk it's over..." Maya thought. Maya didn't want it to be over, and she was sure Lucas didn't want her so she had to keep it all in. "Sorry Lucas, but." It was easy to slowly get lost in the crowd of people all waiting to ask them questions. "Sorry Lucas-the crowd awaits us." She acted sad "not very private-talk to you later."

"Al-alright Maya." Lucas looked down, moments later each arm was grabbed by one of the curious gossips of the school, or a jealous girl.

* * *

><p>Hours later when lunch came around Lucas wasn't going to get distracted, and Maya must have known because five minutes or so before class ended she slipped out to get to the cafetaria-or whenever she was going-before Lucas got ahold of her.<p>

"Sir." Lucas raised his hand.

"Yes ?" Their English teacher said turning to face him.

"May I be excused-I know there's only five minutes left, but I really gotta go!"

"Very well Mr. Friar." He sighed. He wasn't going to say no, Lucas didn't cause any trouble and he didn't act out of order, as far as he was concerned Lucas could be trusted.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the gym Maya was looking down at the ground, her head phones were in each ear so she didn't hear the foot steps or door. She did however hear a faint noise. "Maya.. Maya." When she took her head phones off Lucas was walking towards her.<p>

"Maya?" He asked one more time, this time she had to have heard him.

Realizes there was no getting out of this one Maya put her head phones away "what?" She didn't look like she was crying, but she kind of looked sad.

"I was just-were you crying?" Lucas looked at her.

"No Friar, I don't cry." Maya rolled her eyes. "Now don't waste my time what do you want?" This was it/it had to be. Why would a guy like Lucas even want to date a girl like her?

"I wanted to talk-about-Ya'know... Friday." Lucas spoke kind of awkwardly, it was out of character. He was always so confident and well spoken, but it went unnoticed by the sad Maya.

"Look Lucas I know/it's over before it even started, right?" As soon as Maya spoke she looked back down at her sketch book and began putting her head phones in.

"Why would you say that?" Lucas looked hurt as he sat by Maya.

"Well it is, isn't it? Lucas.. Guys like you don't go for girls like me." Maya spoke quietly, she knew if she went to loud it was possible that she could cry, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"What do you mean girls like you?" Lucas looked down at Maya, her head was at least two inches below his. "Pretty? Talented-sma." He was about to say smart but the bell went off. "Maya, I like you a lot."

Swinging her arms around Lucas Maya hugged him resting her head on his shoulder "I like you to Lucas..." She smiled.


	12. Girl Meets Snow

**authors note: hope you all like it! Be warned, this chapter is severely unreviewed! Just trying to not neglect the stories! If it's to bad when I read it over I'll update! Lol.**

Usually it didn't snow in New York until late December and when it did the snow was ugly. The snow quickly turned brown with dirt and was really more like slush then snow anyway, but this year it was early December and the beautiful little white flakes were falling from the sky.

When the glittery pieces of magic were raining down on New York Lucas had only one day/to go and see Maya! Lucas pulled on a hat and gloves and bolted out of his apartment door running outside through the snow all the way to the sub way. He made his way to behind Maya's window and rolled up a big ball of snow chucking at her glass laughing a little waiting for her to open up.

He rolled up another ball of fluffy white snow and once again tossed it to her window looking up at the pink curtains "open up Maya!" He yelled with his usual grin. Her neighbourhood looked great at night. Sure there were lots of bad things happening (but it was New York for crying out loud!) the way the pet store light shined on her window was perfect and just made him want to smile.

When it started to snow Maya didn't even know it was. She was sitting down in a chair in her room studying for her history test. Her mom wasn't there to tell her about it, she had a late shift at the diner.

Flipping the page of her social studies book Maya turned her head to look at the clock, god it felt like she had been studying forever but it was only ten minutes! "Keep it up Maya..." She mumbled looking back at her book.

Getting mid way through the third paragraph on the page of her book she heard a thump on her window, but she decided to ignore it. After reading a few more sentences there was another, and she just couldn't keep ignoring the distraction. She was actually excited for a reason to get up and stretch her legs, even if she wasn't sitting down for to long.

Spreading her curtains she hadn't even noticed the glittery snow until opened the window and saw the thin sheet of magic that covered the ground. "Lucas?" She quirked a brow looking down at him. A smile spread across her face as she felt the coldness of little snow flakes melting on her face.

"Hey Maya!" Lucas waved up at her holding his smug expression as he gestured for her to come out. "Snow!" He added pointing out the obvious.

Although he staid happy he was beginning to shiver, he was thankful Maya had finally opened her window because he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay where he was. "Come down Maya!" He grinned. "It's cold I want my cuddle buddy!" Lucas wasn't generally the type to openly use the word "cuddle buddy." But Maya really brought it out in him.

"Aww is my little Cow-Boy cold?" Maya pouted teasingly looking down on him as she sat in her window. "I'll be right out." She grinned shaking her head with a wild smile as she turned away.

Maya wasn't going to get all "oh my god it's snowing! Magic and unicorns and pixies and crap!" She was however vigorously happy that Lucas chose to share the moment with her. It's not that she didn't know he cared about her-it was obvious he did-she just felt so warm inside when he showed it.

Skipping out her door Maya ran to the back and jumped up hugging Lucas. "God it is cod!" She shivered with a smile kissing his cheek.

"Well of course it's cold Maya! Your not even wearing a hat or a jacket!" He was taking his hat off and putting it on her as he spoke.

"You must have been just to excited to see me." He grinned adding a sarcastic explanation to his previous statement. Although he was joking he hoped-maybe knew? That it was true.

"Well I always love a little bit of SunDance to brighten my day." Maya smiled kissing Lucas again, this time it wasn't on his cheek, it was his mouth. And believe it or not this was the first really real kiss they shared.

It wasn't short, it had to be at least forty five seconds before Maya took her arms off Lucas's shoulders and lowered herself off of her tip toes back to the ground, at that moment they were both grateful for everything they shared. Maya knew that Lucas-he was her guy. And she hoped that he always would be.


	13. Girl meets diary

**Authors Note: This chapter is really just Maya and her thoughts. There is no actual interaction with other characters. I wanted to show how Maya is feeling about everything in greater detail. Also I want to apologize for taking long to update but I'm not just writing random sh** every chapter requires thought so I write when a idea strikes me. I am however extremely thankful for all the positive feed back I've been getting! **

Maya sat in her room trailing her pen along her diary's paper writing about her kiss with Lucas. She poured her heart into the page writing about just how magical it was. Maya wouldn't have had it any other way. Not only was Lucas himself magic and wondrous but the scene was so perfect as well.

"Dear diary" she began the entry with a wide smile. "Today it snowed and it was so pretty. I couldn't believe it but Lucas actually came all the way over here just to share the snow day with me!" The blonde wrote quickly and some what sloppily but she didn't care, she was so happy she wanted to usher all her thoughts onto the paper right away. "He's such a sweet heart." She added.

"I was sitting in my room bored alone with my thoughts when there was a quiet-ish thump." She continued writing. "I was ignoring it, but then there was another." She explained how the moment went down in great detail. If only she could write her English class journals this easily with this much enthusiasm.

"Finally I got up to see what it was about and when I opened my curtains it was so beautiful I can't even describe it. The neighbourhood was covered in a thin sheet of perfect little sparkly bits of snow. And the most perfect thing of it all was standing directly in front of my window a few feet away..." She felt butterflies reliving the moment, it was all so real and very intense.

"The thump was Lucas throwing the snow balls-as you may have guessed.. You may have guessed? I may have guessed? Who am I writing this for again?..." She found herself getting a little bit side tracked but she just kept writing everything that she was thinking, hence all the random thoughts she was slapping down on to the paper.

"As soon as I ran out the door and I went to Lucas I felt happy. It's not uncommon for me to feel happy-just it's not always so sudden. Lucas makes me feel happy all the time when he's around. He's so out going and positive. We just connect. You know? I know? We know? Not this again..."

"Anyway long story short we kissed! I had my first real kiss! Me and Lucas kissed!" She finished her little entry by surrounding her words with hearts and stars and smiley faces. These were the little things she did that she found herself being proud. It wasn't that she loved each and every entry, but she only wrote in it when she had some thing to write about and each and every page had a special memory and a meaning.

When Maya was done writing she closed the book and stuffed the journal away under her mattress. She didn't think her mom or her grandma would be looking for it, but if they did stumble upon some how it who's to say they wouldn't read it? She was very secretive and protective of her true thoughts and feelings.

Maya left her pen on her desk and hopped onto her bed still wearing her happy little expression as she picked up her phone and typed in her pass word. Scrolling through her contacts she tapped the icon that said "Riley" and she began to type a text.

"I kissed Lucas! I mean we kissed! I mean, Riley! Eeeee!" The punctuation and expression of girlish squeals was unusual for her, but she didn't care much.

When Maya was done typing she wasn't sure whether or not she should send it. She wanted to share everything with her best friend, she did! But was this experience for sharing with Riley?

If Maya sent the message what would happen if Riley wasn't happy for her? She'd feel bad for hurting Riley and she'd feel bad that Riley didn't want to share in her good news. She thought Riley was over Lucas, but what if she wasn't? How would she react? And how could Maya know for sure if she was over him?

Hovering above the send button she finally hit it. "I should share everything with Riley. She always has with me." She decided taking a deep breath trying to reassure herself that she had made the right decision. Man she hoped she made the right decision..


	14. Girl meets empty

Maya waited hours for Riley's response watching old movies curled up in a ball with a blanket in her favourite chair in the house. She sat staring at the TV watching Batman 66 waiting for a ding-a notification-a call-some thing! She needed to know she and Riley were ok.

The fact that it had taken so long only furthered Maya's worrying! She had no idea why, she had theorized that Riley was so mad she deleted Mayas number and practically disowned her.

A few short hours after falling asleep, around 6:30, Maya woke to the sound of her mother getting ready for work. She ignored the shower and everything and tried to sleep in but she just couldn't.

"Mom?" She asked tiredly hearing some one rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Yes Maya it's me." Her mother said cheerfully walking in to see her daughter. "Oh I wish I hadn't woke you.." She frowned. "why did you sleep out here?"

All the conversation, specifically the questions were really to much for Maya at this hour, but she had little time with her mother and was thankful she woke up anyway. So she would answer them and speak regardless to how much she just wanted to lock herself in a dark room for hours and just sleep.

"I just fell asleep here." She answered tiredly rubbing her eyes before throwing the blanket off of herself and getting up.

"Oh honey you don't need to get up." Her mom said to her. "They've canceled school for today."

"That's ok. I'll have breakfast with you." Maya said to her wanting to cherish the time.

Her mother looked sad for a moment as she pursed her lips together "oh sweety I was just heading out.." She admitted. "I have to open the diner today.."

"Oh.." Maya frowned. "See you later I guess."

"I'll see you tonight sweet heart." She replied kissing Mayas forehead before heading out.

Fortunately for Maya Riley hadn't "disowned" her, she was simply asleep when Maya sent the message. Thank God! and as soon as the brunette woke she checked her phone, as always, to see the text..

Riley wasn't sure what to do with it. She didn't even know how she felt about it. Part of her thought she should be mad, but she didn't care. And another part thought she should be happy, but she didn't care.

It was like Lucas had become irrelevant to Riley, and in the process she lost the ability to care about her best friends relationship. In saying so she was still going to be a good friend. She had to say some thing positive, and she had to say it quickly to.

Riley Text~ That's amazing Maya! I'm so happy for you! How was it?

She wasn't sure wether or not she had captured the right tone with her words but she sent it anyway. Now it was time to play the waiting game, would Maya believe her fake response? Probably. She wouldn't know for sure until school..

But when Riley checked the time on her phone it was 10:00! She slept in! She had no clue school was cancelled.

"Daddy!" Riley yelled hopping into the living room pulling her socks up the movement wasn't in her array of talents and she ended up tripping fairly quickly. "Ouch!" She groaned smacking against the floor.

"Yes Riley?" Cory asked as he turned around from the fridge to see his daughter on the floor fixing her socks. He would have sounded more surprised but he addressed her before actually seeing her. Plus, Riley was always a little clumsy, and whimsical.

"Why didn't you wake me for school!?" Riley shouted.

Cory could tell she wasn't yelling out of anger, she instead yelled, playfully? It was indeed a serious question but she yelled that way often and Cory knew she wasn't genuinely mad. "Relax Riley, it's a snow day." He said chuckling lightly.

"Oh..." She said with no emotion, she was to torn between emotions to choose how to express it. On one hand the week end already stole two days away from her friends and her friends already! Now they wanted to take another!? On another note she would get to let the whole Maya/Lucas thing blow over and show up acting normal on Monday. Most kids would be happy for a snow day, but not Riley Mathews.

"Well Where's Auggie and mom?" She asked looking around the room.

"I let Auggie stay up last night." Cory said looking at her "I didn't think you guys would have school today, so we watched a game and now he's still really tired. And your mothers at work." he finished with a nod for no apparent reason. Just his Cory nod of approval.

Riley was satisfied with his answer and skipped along into the apartments bath room debating on if she should get breakfast or instead go back to bed just to lay down for a while. Maybe fall back to sleep.

When she was done in the wash room she decided she was up and she might as well stay that way, it wasn't like she hadn't already slept in anyway.

As she sat down to ask her dad if he was making breakfast or if he already had it she heard her phone ding and took it out to read the message...


End file.
